1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and in particular to the connector which connects electrically an electronic instrument such as a telephone and a facsimile to a network line.
2. Description of Related Art
A connector which electrically connects an electronic instrument such as a telephone to a network line may be associated with a varistor (a nonlinear voltage characteristic resistor) in order to protect the electronic instrument against noise and surge (excessive voltages up to the order of a few kilo-volts to several tens of kilo-volt).
Both the connector and the varistor have been produced as two discrete parts, and, thus, the varistor needs mounting onto any of signal coupling terminal conductors on the connector housing. Mounting the varistor is a troublesome step. Also, the varistor needs space to mount it in the connector, presenting a difficulty in miniaturization of the electronic instrument.